


Another Little Tale Overheard @ Starbucks

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Superhero City (Facebook Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	Another Little Tale Overheard @ Starbucks

"Pink, do you know of any way to get in touch with Jormy?", asked Acidburn. "He so wanted to hear a story the other day, and I was going to tell him something of my history,... my "ancient history", as it were...", she said, garnering a strange look from Pink. "Well, if the big lug likes ya, and he certainly seems to...ya just hafta think his name strongly and eventually he'll get back to ya...", said Pink.

"Well, here goes... JORMY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR A STORY?". thought Acidburn. From a great distance she heard the sillibent sound of the World Serpent's reply. "SSSSS-CERTAINLY, I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASSSSSSK!"

A few minutes later the human(ish) form the avatar had taken strode up to face Acidburn and Pink in front of the soup-kitchen. "Are you ready to finally tell me a ssssssstory?", inquired the avatar. "Yes, I've already invited Jenna, and Pink, of course you're welcome too , unless there's something else you need to do...", she said. "Sure,",Pink shrugged, "just gimme a minute to rearrange my sched..." as she texted furiously.

"I'll let Jenna know we're ready then... anybody object to Starbucks?" said Acidburn. "No, I like their chai tea, " said the avatar," it'sssss very sssssootheing."

Moments later the four were seated at Pink's usual table and their orders were placed, the manager tries to get Acidburn's attention. "D-due to a incident with our d-delivery truck, we are c-currently all out of c-chai tea... some 'c-cape's' idea of f-fun was to p-punch it in the r-radiator...No offense...", said the manager as he eyed Jormurgandr cautiously.

"I'm hungry... did we remember to order biscotti?...." Pink drummed her fingers on the table and considered eating the chocolate in her bag.

"What's taking so long with the order?" she wondered aloud.

JORMURGANDR hears the dulcet tones of a master storytellers voice from across the leagues and it immediately gets his attention.

"Finally I am going to get my sssssssstory!!!" As he is trying to triangulate where it is coming from he also detects an underlining serpentine accent. "What an epic day I just wisssssssssh humanssss would learn to ssssspeak correctly like thisssss one. SSSSSo many sssso called disssassstersss could have been averted over the eonsssss."

Sending a minor part of his essence to his newest avatar where it is protected by (some say imprisoned) a Cooper/Hofstadter containment field. As he awakes he knows he must use the passwords to dampen the field. "Free thisssss being Now !!!!"  
Quickly the words work and once again this he is free to walk amongst the Humans.

Neither caring nor following the little lighted traffic flow control modules he rushes toward the beckoning Acidburn. 

Two miles from his destination he crosses an intersection that has a little annoying red light flashing. Suddenly hear hears an annoying sound as if a Road Runner is being tortured with a spoon Meep Meep MEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP. Followed by a voice yelling. "You stupid moth&*^%$ing asshole don't you know you can't cross on red. Supers have to obey laws to you know. 

The World Serpent slowly turns and sees some thing he hates almost more than anything on this plane an accursed mermaid.  
A serpentine smile crosses his visage. "Are you adresssing me?" then he strolls and stands in front of the truck. Meep meep MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP. The driver screams "I have already called the SP and if you don't move that empty headed carcass of yours you will be SSSSSSSOrry lisp boy" Then he nudges JORMURGANDR with the delivery truck.

What !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! roars the now clearly enraged being. He raises a fist that has a green dark matter nimbus surrounding it  
Shouts "THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EndSSSSSSSSSSSSSS now." Smashing his hand through the front of the truck and continuing through to the ground below. Rippling the street hundreds of yards in all directions setting off seismographs world wide.

As the serpent pulls his fist from the ground and bringing the remains of the trucks radiator and engine with it he here's a familiar voice."Superhero City Police -- Freeze!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah shit" Excuse me Jormy" 

Slowly JORMURGANDR in a low voice speaks "What did you ssssssssssssay?" his tongue tasting the air for fear.  
Murphy quickly changes his tactics " Please pardon me Great Midgard Sssssssserpent " and thinking I hope I learned something from Acidburn besides the snorkel trick. " Is there a reason you punched the truck?"

Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss" is his answer.

Then the World Serpent turns and sprints toward the Soup Kitchen to make sure he is on time.  
Coming upon the trio of beautiful (for humans) supers he is glad he is not to late. Knowing that they will be going to a special place for some beverages he thinks back to when he devoured the dragon god Mei long and how he would not shut up about Chai Tea. 

"Greetingsssss Ladiesssssssssss" He finds himself trading small talk and hears himself say "No, I like their chai tea, " said the avatar," it'sssss very sssssootheing." They walk to the place known as Starbucks go inside and sit down and on his best behavior smiles and ordersss "I will have 2000 Venti SSSSSSSSSSized Chai Teassssssssss and all the SSSSSSSSSSquid Bisssssscotti you have" 

SSSSSSSSSSSSo Acidburn I ran into Murphy today I am ssssssssso glad for you that you did not kill him. He doessssssssss look dehydrated though"

As the conversation continues a feeling of terrible foreboding overtakes him. Then the being called a MANAGER speaks"D-due to a incident with our d-delivery truck, we are c-currently all out of c-chai tea... some 'c-cape's' idea of f-fun was to p-punch it in the r-radiator...No offense...", said the manager as he eyed Jormurgandr cautiously.

"That is jusssssssssssssssst friggen great " storms the big snake Rising up to his full height Jormurgandr's fists start to glow..................

Laying her hand on the enraged avatars arm, Acidburn said,"Now, Jormy, he'sssss only doing hissss job... perhapssss he could run to that gourmet market down the sssstreet and bring sssssome back.", knowing that the hissing put Jormy at ease.

She gave a significant look to the manager, nodded her head towards the door, and mouthed 'All they got and Hurry!' As the nimbus around his hand died down, the World Serpent lowered himself back into his seat. "Becausssse you assssssk it, but He'd better hurry!", he said,glaring in the retreating Managers direction. 

As the quartet of powerful beings settled themselves the 3 trays of assorted pastries arrived along with 3 of their beverages.

"It started about 6 months ago," began Acidburn, "about 3 weeks after I got out of the Hospital." "What'sssss a Hossspital?", asked Jormy. "Shhh," said Pink, "I'll tell ya later..." 

"Well, that proves it, I'm gonna be this way for the rest of my life.", thought Krystal Evans, "that damn shit's in my DNA." As she sat, leaning on the desk with her head in her hands, Krystal fought back the tears. She slowly composed herself, got up and left the darkened lab building, carefully turning up the high collar of the raincoat to somewhat hide the silvery complexion of her face. 

She avoided the streetlights as much as possible as she crossed the Duke University campus and made her way to her car. Arriving back at the off-campus apartment where she had spent most of the last 3 weeks, out of habit she sorted thru the mail that she had received. One familiar cream-colored envelope bore her mothers recognizable handwriting.

Krystal opened the envelope, noticed the folder containing airline tickets, and shook open the precisely folded stationary of the note itself.

Krystal, dear. I know that you'd rather hide yourself away in that dreary little campus, in that dreary little town ( oh, mom, you don't have a clue...) but as your birthday is to be swiftly upon us, Daddy and I thought you might join us in Athens for a few days. With all our love, but in haste, Mummy. 

"I can't possibly, why I've only began to get these 'symptoms' under control, and that takes fierce concentration... though it is getting easier... and I do miss mum and dad... Ah, what the hell, I'm their daughter, they'll just have to learn to live with it...", Krystal thought.

As she sat the next day on the Concord flight to Paris, where she would catch her connecting flight to Athens, Krystal fought to maintain her concentration, so that her skin would remain its normal hue instead of the silver that it now became whenever she relaxed. "Oh, Mom and Dad, are you in for a surprise.", she thought.

After the usual commotion entailed when the prodigal daughter returns to the fold, Krystal and her parents were on the patio of her parents spacious villa overlooking the Aegean. Carefully looking around to ensure they were alone, Krystal said "Mom, Dad, I'm afraid I have something to tell you..." "You're not gay, are you?", her mother squealed, "cause I just could not live with that!" "No, Mom, it's nothing like that... well, it's this.", and with a sigh, Krystal released her concentration...

As her skin shifted to its new silvery tone, her mother gasped and sat down abruptly. Though it was obvious that her father was startled, he seemed to take the shock pretty well, "We'll get you the best doc..." But Krystal shook her head and interrupted, saying "No, Daddy, there's nothing that doctors could do to help... when that explosion happened it fused that alien sample into my DNA. I'm gonna be like this..." She could hear her mother softly sobbing behind her. "But-", her father started, but Krystal was too upset to listen. She repeated loudly, "I'm gonna be like this...", and ran crying from the patio towards the rocky beach below...

Hours had passed, Krystal wasn't sure how many, as she had first run, then walked, along the rocky shoreline. As dusk approached she noticed the ruins of an ancient villa, and that a soft glow seemed to be coming from somewhere within.

She cautiously approached and noticed a small, tightly rolled, scroll lying on the stub of a toppled column. It was glowing softly. She picked up the scroll and as she inadvertently broke the seal, a brilliant flash surrounded her. As she blinked to readjust her eyes, the ruins she had been standing before were replaced by a stately marble building. A well proportioned young woman in a toga was standing there smiling at her.

"Krystal, I've brought you here because the Fates inform me that you have an unusual destiny before you... I am known at this time as Athena.", said the young woman. "Y-you mean like the goddess?", said Krystal. "Precisely.", said the young woman. "I have gifted you with the ability to speak and understand any language, written or spoken, for you will need to become what you are yet not if you are to help us,... or yourself...", said 'Athena', "now go and learn what you must learn..."

Athena stepped back into the shadows, and as Krystal stepped forward to ask her another question, she could find no sign of her. Krystal shook her head slowly, as if the clear it. As she stepped outside the villa, she began to head to where her parent's villa should be, but when she arrived at that location she found nothing but a rock-strewn field. "Now, what do I do?", she thought... 

"Ssssssmart girl, if a little full of hersssssself...", said Jormy. "Well, on that note, time for a bathroom break.", said Acidburn, as she rose from her chair and stretched... 

As Abbs excuses herself and walks toward the bathroom. Jormurgandr ponders her story so far and admires the view. " What issssss wrong with me? Looking at Jenna and Pinky poo too is also ssssssssstirrring up funny feelingsss. Enough of thisssssss " As he shakes his head. 

Like coming out of trance JORMURGANDR realizes he is thirsty. "Where is my chai tea?" Just then a large contingent of SP and B.A.D.G.E.vehicles pull up outside Seen through the window the annoying creature know as the Manager is seen gesticulating wildly pointing toward the store. "Excussssse me ladiessssss I have some businesssssssss to attend to. As he walks to the entrance he sees Abss coming out of the rest room. That view is asss pleasssant as when ssssshe is walking away. Just a sssecond Absss I will be right back" 

He gets to the door and walks outside. "If you guyssss interupt my sssstory again. I am not going to be my pleassssant sssself. I will come out after it issss done We will discussss our optionssss AFTER the SSSSSTORY is told. Clear a way for the delivery truck for I alsssssssso thirsssssssssst and I want my tea ASSSSSSSSSSAP." He then turns and goes back inside. He sees a burning aura around Jenna and Pinkie poo looks as if she is ready for battle. Abss is running toward him. "Ah my mussssses where were we?"

As people stare and decide whether to run for the hills, after all Starbucks isn't usually this interesting, or stay JORMURGANDR returns to the table turns his back toward window and waits........... patiently............

The trio at the table relaxed slightly as Jormy returned and took his seat. "Now, where was I?... Oh yeah...", said Acidburn.

As Krystal stood on the hillside that should have overlooked her parents villa, she realized that the sun seemed to be climbing, rather than sinking as it had been less than an hour ago. While she contemplated the meaning of these two items of information, she turned and walked in the direction of Athens. She walked a lot further than she had remembered the drive as being and the road was only a dirt path not the paved one her parents had driven along when they had picked her up.

Just as she walked into view of the Parthenon, it came to her what the answer must be, as the city was both much smaller and newer than she had imagined. This must be the "golden age" of Greek history. As she entered the village, she reviewed what she knew of that age. She was slightly oblivious to the stares she was drawing from the local populace, until the murmur of the crowd was followed by a pair of classically armored soldiers skidding to a stop before her.

Spears raised into a fighting stance, the taller cried "Halt! What is your business here, strange creature?" Krystal was puzzled momentarily, but then realized that not many modernly dressed, silver-skinned females were likely to have visited that area before. As she contemplated a response a large man,dressed in tunic and a lion skin cloak, stepped forward from the parting crowd, "Be ye friend or foe, god or monster?!", he said in a firm voice. "Merely a traveler lost...and hopefully a friend, if all goes well.", Krystal replied... 

As she reviewed the past few days, Krystal remembered the highlights of those days. Heracles, for indeed that was he, had questioned her and marveled at the answers she had provided, for she had truthfully described the modern world as best she could to a bronze age man, clever though he may be. 

She had joined his camp for a short time, fighting along side him when bandits foolishly attacked. She had hunted with him using spear and shield with increasing skill. She had even helped him drive a flock of harpies away from a village that they had visited. But when he had challenged her to outdrink his friend Dionysis, he had gone too far... she didn't think she'd ever forget the hangover she had had the next day, then she remembered who Dionysis was...the god of wine. But it had become obvious to Krystal that, because of her appearance he treated her as something not quite human.

Finally she had asked him how she could find someone to advise her how to return to her own time. He said after a few moments thought, "Only the Oracle at Delphi, or the Fates, themselves, could tell you that." "Delphi is too far,"she said," how can I find the Fates?" He said, "You don't find the Fates, they find you, if they so choose." "Try petitioning your patron deity...who knows? It might even work.", he said. 

Returning to Athens, Krystal entered the temple of Athena. "Athena, I have been here long enough. If there is something I must do to return, then I must know what it is...", she said. As she waited, only silence was heard...

As Krystal rested in an inn that night, she awoke to the sound of murmuring voices in her room. Sitting up she noticed a figure standing at the foot of her blankets. "Who are you and what do you want?", said Krystal. The figure replied in a voice that sounded like 3 women speaking in unison, "We hold the answers to your questions, we hold the knowledge of Past, Present, and Future... We are Fate." 

"Know, Krystal, that the box of Pandora has been opened and we foresee that only you have the ability to recapture that which was held within...", said the voice of a youngish woman...

"Know, Krystal, that the monsters released are indeed dangerous, but pale in comparison to the greatest of those which are now loosed, the Titans..." said the voice of a middle-aged woman...

Know, Krystal, that only if you succeed in this task may we provide you with the information you seek..." stated the voice of an old woman...

And with a silent flash of light Krystal was again alone in her room...

Ahhhh, now for some peace and quite, no riders, no sinns, the zigs have been quite. Just me and this here book and the Pirates on the big screen. Life is good.

The Pirates are playing the the Brewers (they suck) (BD is from Pennsylvania) and are down 4-2 at the top of the fifth. The book is about blood borne cancers. I am studying them because they resemble the cancer mechanism brought about by regeneration serums in some non-capes. Somewhere around the 18th to the 25th cellular division cancer sets in. What the hell good is saving someone from a nasty third degree burn if they end up dying from cancer six months later? I have been working on the problem for over a year when I read a paper on leukemia and noticed there might be some similarity. Like I said “light reading” for a Saturday afternoon.

Not happy about the way the game is going or my research it is almost a blessing when the TMAIL comes in. Who thought it would be a good idea to give the government access to that technology? The address is kind of familiar so I sprint to the roof and grab some sky.

Now there is a secret to the superhero business. You really don't have to know the city map inch by inch most of the time. For example today I head south and a little bit west towards where the police helicopters, the B.A.D.G.E. Armored cars, the fire trucks and the ambulances are gathering. I might not be a Captain Avenger level detective, but even to me this says “clue! Bad guys here!”. I come in for a nice slow landing. 

“Who is in charge here? And what is the situation?”

“Captain Benzer over there, He is with B.A.D.G.E.”

“Great, never heard of him. What is going on?”

“We have a potential hostage situation with a paragon level villain in the coffee shop.”

“Great, who is it? Anyone I ever heard of?”

“Sir we think it is Jourmurgandr.”

“Jourmurgandr, hostage situation, and there aren't twelve city blocks in smoking ruin? Right...... I am going to go talk to the Captain.”

As I walk over to the Captain I notice the forces of law and order getting ready for WW3. This could be really bad. So I do a quick “scan” of the building. I am a telepath, maybe not the worlds strongest, but I can do. A lot of my horsepower comes from practice. My GF lives in Texas and we “talk”. It is kind of like push ups and sit ups for the brain powers. Holy Cows, that is Jourmurgandr, or at least a part of him, and someone/something else that is blocking it, someone wearing a decent belt unit I could burn thru if I had to, someone new (more potential then power today, don't ask me to explain), and a couple dozen norms in other parts of the building.

This has disaster of epic proportions written all over it. The one good thing is Jourmurgandr seems amused by something. That is a new one. Most of the time I have come across him he is either angry or sleepy.

“Hello Captain, I am Burning Daylight, a member of the Legion of Superheroes, do you folks need a hand or are you going to start the apocalypse in half an hour. Cause if you are I got a game I can be watching a couple hundred miles from here.” and I hand him one of my business cards. “Thorne sent out a TMAIL asking for backup, and well here I am.”

Benzer gives me the run down of all the equipment that he has in the area, and on the way. Three Turbo Canon units are what he is most proud of. 

“So, what are you going to do after you piss him off, die stupidly?” Look, I am on the Paragon level, I think that is what your term is for it. Compared to Jourmurgandr or a Lord Ares, those guns will only make them angry, they won't really hurt anyone. They are great against Bugs and Drones and things, but real power, the top of the food chain guys? Not happening.”

“What is your plan then cape?” I hate that sneer and that tone. So I take a sharpie out of my pocket and walk over to the command vehicle and start drawing on it. Why not? My tax payment on my last shc bank deposit could pay for three of these things.

I start with a big X with a box in the corners. Then I shade in the box in one of the corners. “Ok here is where we are, this is the building with the coffee shop in it. You are going to send two, and only two, guys in it thru the back, and your are going to start getting people out of the top floors real quite like. As you are going to do that, you are going to send people into these other buildings, and you are going to evacuate them thru exits not on this street or this street (and I am drawing on the car hood the whole time, this is fun). “The idea is quiet, sshhh” holding my finger up to my lips in the classic hushing motion. “Right now Jourmurgandr is kind of entertained I think. We are going to use this as a good time to get people the hades out of here. And then you are going to do that building and that building and that building.” I am drawing like a three year old on the car and pointing at buildings. I scan one of the apartments and get a name. “don't forget Mr. Hooper, lives up there on the fourth floor, he is an old guy.”

“What are you going to do Cape?” Benzer asks looking at the mess I have made in disgust.

“Me? I am going to sit on the hood of that cruiser over there, in front of the coffee shop, in plain sight, and I am going to read this medical book (pulling the book on cancer out of my trenchcoat pocket) and if things go bad, I am going to stand between your guys and scaly death while they run away to live another day, and I very likely will get my butt beaten in a brutal manner, because there is no chance I can beat him, but I should be able to slow him down some.”

“Your kidding me right?” 

“Nope, this is not the arena, this is not some kind of contrived match or tournament, this will be a real fight if it happens, and if it happens I very much do not want you guys hanging out with your toy guns. I can take the hits (unspoken; maybe) they can not. I do not want them to get killed, so they get to go while I try to slow it down. Hey, look at me.” When our eyes lock, I give him a mental image. One of the earth as seen from standing on a space station in earth orbit. With the naked eye and non superhuman vision you can easily see Jourmurgandr from orbit, he is that big, makes the Great Wall look like dental floss. “Yeah, I don't want to, but if I have to I will stand between your guys and THAT, so try to keep it quite, and don't hose it up.”

Walking over to one of the cruisers I have a seat on the hood and pretend to read my book while trying to pay attention to everything going on in the neighborhood.

This could be bad.

The next few days passed almost in a blur. Krystal first had to find and fight a manticore , who had been one of the trapped monsters from within the box luckily in its lair she had found the Pandora's box and had managed to trap the manticore once more within. Then she defeated the hydra, though this one was no where near the size of the one that Heracles had famously defeated, and returned that to the box as well.

Facing each new challenge she felt her strength and skill increasing, and finally Athena appeared to her in a dream, informing her that the last of the monsters had been captured, and that she must now face each of the Titans. 

First she faced and defeated the Titan of Air, who had tried to blow her away, but she had stood fast and defeated the being capturing it within the box.

Then she faced the Titan of Earth, who had tried to rock her world with a massive earthquake. It was then she discovered her ability to fly, so once again she was able to defeat and capture the being.

The Titan of Water had tried to drown her, but she discovered that she was able to hold her breath for an amazingly long time, allowing her the time to force this being into the box as well.

Finally, she faced the Titan of Fire, it was an epic battle lasting a full day and night, but by ever more quickly dodging the energy bolts used by this entity she was able to eventually exhaust the strongest of these monsters and finally capture it as well.

With her task now fully complete, Krystal made her weary way towards Athens. As she camped about a days journey from the city, she was once again visited by Fate. 

"Krystal now that you have heroically returned peace to the land, we may tell you that to return to your own time, you need only return to the structure where you first met Athena and read aloud the scroll which you have carried this entire time..."

"As a gift of parting we give you these words: guard well your future, young hero. for we foresee that such you will be, indeed already have become... Allies you will have aplenty, useful in both knowledge and skills, but Enemies you will encounter as well... Choose well upon whom you place your trust, for there are those who will attempt to deceive you, and the balance could be swayed by your decision..."

"Know, as well, that a young woman's fate may depend on the actions you choose to take...eventually she may hold the key to many events in your time , but take care for the gates of Mneosyne are closed to her...

Again with a silent flash of light, Krystal is alone...

And so Krystal returned to the structure, read the scroll, and found herself once more in the ruins. As she climbed the hill overlooking her parents villa, she was relieved to see it was once more in its proper place. She took flight and moments later landed on the patio. Entering the villa, she tried to apologize for having missed her birthday but was made to know that her party was still planned for the following day, though her parents said they would understand if she wanted to cancel it. 

Concentrating for a moment, her skin resuming its fleshy tone, Krystal said, "I don't think that'll be necessary."...

Returning to her apartment a few days later, Krystal realized that there was little chance of her fitting in at the University anymore after all that had happened. As she pondered her future, the newscast playing in the background made mention of a wave of 'meta-human' crime sprees in a place called Super Hero City, as well as mention of some of those who had begun to oppose them. Following the newscast one of her favorite movies began to play. As Krystal settled in to enjoy "Hackers", she recalled the heroine of the film used the 'handle' "Acidburn"... "Hmmm, sounds like a good nom d' beatdown.", she thought...

"And a couple of weeks later, after moving here, finding an apartment and a job and all... I met Pink, and well, ya'll know the rest.", said Acidburn. She noticed that sometime during her story, Jormy had apparently gotten his tea, and was putting it away with great efficiency. She looked at each of her friends and sighed happily. "All gods are gits, anyway...", Pink said," I mean, not you Jormy... I like you..,. you're not like them other ones... you're different... you're ok."

As they all got up to leave, Acidburn held Jenna back. "I realized something just now, Jenna... I believe that the one the Fates we're referring to was you... you see, Mneosyne was goddess of memory..."

Jenna had been silent during the story Krystal Acidburn had been telling as she remembered her own adventures in Greece. Somehow she had already known that she and Acidburn had a connection but until now she had not been able to figure out just what it was. "Acidburn you and me both appear to be children of prophecy in this modern world," she said in a soft whisper. "What this foretells about our destinies I can not begin to imagine but I can tell enough that our fates are somehow bound together."

Jenna then made up her mind to soon travel to Las Vegas and to Tokyo to hunt down the remnants of the Syndicate and to ask some good kami a few deep nagging questions she personally had about her past and future. This would help her both become stronger and perhaps unveil more of the mysteries of her past.

JORMURGANDR vaguely notices what seems to be an evacuation going outside the coffee shop. He pays little attention because of the story Abss is weaving.He also here's the pleas of some uniforms asking people to quit posting on their facebook page or uploading the strange site of the 4 supers at the table across the room on you tube.Those are Jenna Firemage Pink Acidburn and the World Serpents avatar now get out we don't know how long those brave ladies can distract the beast.

Absentmindedly Jormurgandr places a talon like finger to his extremely thin lips and hisses SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSShhhhhhhh.

The uniforms not being stupid text their commander outside "we need a trace for internet connections from any hand held devices originating from this building and to text these idiots to LEAVE THE FRIGGEN STARBUCKS. Before you ask why I am not just talking to them JORMURGANDR just told us to Shush and I don't think it is prudent to pissssssssss him off if you get my drift"

With quiet restored the snake like being can immerse himself fully into what he senses now is not a story but a true account of Abss adventures. As he listens some memories start coming back. He now knows why this young super is so interesting to him. He knows her from eons ago. When she finishes his mind is flooded with recollections.

His mind drifts back to the time when self professed gods were involve with the dawn of civilizations. "SSSSSSSSSSSSome were very tassssty" he thinks.

I remember now I felt a dissssturbance outssssside of Athens as I was feeding in the Aegean SSSSSSSSSSSSea. I decided to invessssstigate and sssssaw a ssssshining human battling mightily and was impressssssed.

Assss I went by a ssso called God I felt sssssurprissse and panic he lifted hisssss trident and called forth a falssse champion.How could a ssso called sssssea god not know of JORMURGANDR?Does he actually think that sssssssssnack can hurt me. 

The God Poseidon sees the Giant Serpent and as it heads for the the coast he knows he must protect his nieces city Athens. Raising his weapon forged by Hephaestus he calls out awaken Ladon and defend Athens. The bottom of the sea floor boils and a hundred headed monstrosity emerges, Ladon destroy that godling. Ladon charges JORMURGANDR 50 heads weaving spells casting curses 50 gnashing teeth preparing to rend and tear flesh. 

The World serpent laughs and with one ferocious attack thrusts his forked venomous tongue into the chest of Ladon who instantaneously stiffens and dies. Jormurgandr swallows the creature whole and resumessss his course toward Athens 

Not far from the city he sees the silver skinned being land a mighty blow that obliterates a large being made of fire. Then he loses track of her but still can sense her presence. The next day after much searching even that is gone. "WE ssssssshall meet again sssssomeday ssssssssssilver one"

Suddenly JORMURGANDR is sitting at a table with Absss (the silver one) Pinky poo and Jenna Firemage. " Thank you for quite the afternoon ladiesssssss" and he gently kisses each of the lovelies hands. He looks out and sees a Super sitting on one of those annoying SP vehicles.

"Please my friendssss give me a moment thissssssss won't take long". Not thinking he just walks through a wall faces off against the gathered forces. " I am familiar with you Burning Daylight and I have joined forcessss with former leaguematesss of yoursss. They ssssspeak highly of you and I don't wissssssh to sssadden them with newssssssss of your demisssssse . Now ssssssssstand assssssssside pleassse

I promisssed I would speak to thesse gnatss after I heard Abssss story." Sssssoo Gnatssssssss what is your problem? Think carefully before you ansssssswer." As the green dark matter energy now frames his fist and venom drips and eats away the cement beneath him. Smiling chillingly and hissing more loudly "I will ansssswer any quesssstonss about earlier today. But jussst one then I leave no matter what"

just your friendly neighbourhood saint stopping by  
She hears the prayers of the BADGE agents... 

"oh God help oh God help I don't wanna die"

and she steps through space to arrive there.

 

St Joan takes in the scene. Burning Daylight, putting a medical textbook away and looking determined. Jormurgandr the World Serpent looking like he was dying for a fight.

Badge agents and Super Police evacuating the surrounding area.

And Pink, covered in dust, accompanied by 2 other superhuman women, standing in the remains of a coffee shop.

 

St Joan looks at the situation with a practiced military eye.... This was a fight that could go 2 ways. Badly. Or Really Badly.

"PINK!!"   
"yuh-huh?" the flame headed pugilist picked her way through the rubble.

"Do you know what happened - no forget it... What are you planning on doing with this mess?"

"I was planning on going home and letting Jormy sort it out himself." Pink shrugged. "His mess. His problem."

St Joan sighed...

"What about suggesting Foundation pay for the damage.... and having Foundation lawyers make the necessary arrangements to handle any legal matters? Trying to find a peaceful solution to this problem. You know perfectly well what happens when Jormurgandr gets angry.... you don't like it when he gets angry..."

For some reason Pink started giggling. St Joan looked at her again... 

"Oh I give up."

She strolled over to Burning Daylight, casually unsheathing her sword.

"Need a hand holding the line?"

In the centre of the rubble Pink pulls out her phone and makes a call.

Having a real Saint on your side is reassuring, knowing the power of heaven can heal anyone a lot better then modern medical arts can gives me some hope of actually being able to save some lives today.

"Any help you can give me will be gladly accepted."

Looking over at Captain Benzer I shake my head and hold my finger up, sshhhing him again.

Walking over to the big "man" and leaning back some to address him as he is a good couple of feet taller then I am, one question, better make it a good one.

"sir, would you please return to your home without harming anyone today? If you would like I can provide transportation."

Pretty good question, hope the answer is yes or else it is going to go strait to really ugly, and I am ground zero.

Wow is this guy big.

Maybe when this is over I can ask St. Joan how she would have handled this. It will probably be an interesting answer

"Good Quessssssssssstion Daylight. My anssssssswer dependsssss on if the glowing ssssssssssssaint next to you putssss that butter knife of hersssssssssss away. If not she will need all of the healing powersssssssss at her dissssssposal.  
Firssssssssst for herssssself then for you and then for all thessssse SSSSSSSSSSP. Now pleasssse inform that french tart to Stand Down. SSSSSSSSo far it hasssss been a pleassssant day for me very plesssssssssant."  
"Assssss for going home that isssss a capital idea. I have never found any of thissssss Worldssssssssss's transsssssportation ssssuitable . So I will walk home." Pointing at the greatest concentration of SP and B.A.D.G.E. vehicles. " In that direction! Any objectionsssss to that? Good" JORMURGANDR starts walking toward the SP 

He glances back at St Joan " I bet you're really hearing alot of prayersssssss now. Give my regardsssss to Patrick he had no luck with driving me away !!! Pleassssse asssssssk him if he ever got the ssssssssssssstains out" Then a sound that few mortals have ever heard, the laugh of the World Serpent

Dusting myself off-- Picking my way thru the rubble--

Aside--(calls after Jormy, as he walks away) Jormy, play nice, now... Pink, you just crack me up, thats why I like ya... Now, would somebody please introduce me to the blue guy in the trenchcoat, and the lady in the full armor suit...

"Hi? Sin? Jormugandr is threatening to squash people... far as I'm concerned he's your problem... What? Why are you singing? Is this thing working?" Pink shook the phone "SIN? SIN? For Fuck's sake did you answer the phone in the shower?.... EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Pink shrugged her shoulders and hung up. 

"Oh well, I tried. Acidburn... That's Burning Daylight. He's Old School.... been in SHC since Shadow Knight was a twinkle in Mrs Knight's eyes... maybe ... and the other one's St Joan... Blah blah Joan of Arc... I won the Hundred Year War.... and she never stops going on about it.... royal pain in the butt if you ask me but she has her fans..." Pink points at the two of them then unlocks her Bass Foundation Porsche.

"Ok I'm gonna leave... reckon there's about to be a fight here. I'm not getting my butt kicked by the World Serpent saving Super-Pigs. And NO WAY am I taking a bullet for the World Serpent either. Plague on both your houses." She hops in and belts up then winds down a window.

"Want a lift anywhere AB?"

Sure thing, girlfriend... just drop me off at Murph's place... its over on 127th...(hops in passenger side)

Looks over to St. Joan

"now that it looks like the party is over, Thank You for the back up, I am glad it was not needed today, but Thank You"


End file.
